The Possibility of You
by RadioPages
Summary: Bella is struggling with her alcoholic father and trying to stay afloat. Edward is a guy who was blessed to grow up secure. When these two connect, do they try to work through their differences? Rated M for future lemony goodness!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on Fanfic. Please drop by read and leave a review to let me know what you think!**

* * *

**{BPOV}**

I was late. Fuck! Slamming my locker, I rushed as fast as possible to my first class. If my dad hadn't kept me up so fucking late, I wouldn't have been breaking my damn neck to get to school this morning. A three mile walk in the cold was no fun. Trying to keep the anger at bay, I throw my bag over my shoulder and weave through the crowded hall, bumping into any and everybody. With mumbled apologies, I try to calm myself when I thought of dragging Charlie's drunk ass to bed at four this morning, having only caught small bits of sleep, waiting for him to get home. There was no one else to do it and I never could sleep knowing Charlie was out there stumbling around in the dark, or worse being arrested for public intoxification. There was no bail money to be had. I try to tame my long mahogany locks with my hands while, at the same time, using my arms to keep a hold of my bag. Irritated even more now with the memory of dad puking on his bedroom floor, I pull the tie from my wrist and pull my hair up in my fist ready to put it up in a ponytail. The shit got in the way all the time. If I wasn't so attached to it, I would cut it off. Having woken up late, I missed breakfast on top of everything, opting to have a quick shower instead of satisfying my hunger. My stomach growled painfully. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I hated missing a meal, I never knew when I would get one again.

I hit something hard as rock and I stumbled back, slamming into the wall next to my classroom door, my shoulder stinging were it made contact. Forgetting the hunger pains in my stomach, I was now focused on the pain shooting down my left arm. Perfect, just perfect! What was next, catching my hair on fire in Biology? Wouldn't have to worry about cutting it off if that happened, now would I? I had been so wrapped up in my silent rant that I ran into a fucking wall, or rather, a wall ran into me. "Hey, you okay?" a deep voice asked. I was a nice person usually. I kept to myself, did what I was supposed to do without question and always said 'please' and 'thank you', but today I was ready to kick some ass. I would normally ignore people at school being rude to me but little sleep and the anger at my dad I felt, left me with little patience. Ready to give the jerk who ran into me hell, I glance up with my mouth opened to snarl something worthy of an oscar and I completely freeze.

Oh my sweet lord... The most amazing, intense green eyes were staring down at me with amusement. Holy fuck, I wanted to bite his bottom lip. The mouth that I my eyes were transfixed on, turned up in a crooked smile, "Are you sure you're alright? You ran into me pretty hard." I say nothing. My fucking mouth refused to work and it was still gaped open like a dying fish. It was hard to concentrate when staring up at a six foot two god, I don't care what anybody says.

_Make your mouth move girl_, I berated myself. _Just open up and give a normal response so he doesn't think you are a complete moron._ The smile slowly leaves his gorgeous face as he looks at me with his brows furrowed, like he was wondering if I was in the special ed program at school. I can feel my face heat up with embarrassment. "I-I'm fine, " I mumble, moving swiftly around him in head to my seat in English. _Smooth ding dong, smooth._ I kept my head down so my hair, now welcomed, could cover the stain of shame on my face. Of all the days to have the opportunity to talk to the most desirable guy I had ever had the fortune to breathe the same air with, it would be on the same day that Murphy's Law chose to pay attention. Normally, I looked forward to this class, it was one of my favorites, but all I could think about was how I couldn't even talk to Edward Cullen or thank him for not letting me hit the ground. Those damn eyes and lips blew every brain cell I had out of the water.

Edward "I have it all" Cullen. The epitome of the guy who was any and everything at Forks High. Looks, money, smart to boot, and I now knew he was built thanks to the first, and probably only, contact I would ever have with him. I peeked underneath my lashes to see if he was still paying attention to me, having left him in the hallway. _Yeah right, Issy girl, he hasn't paid attention to you for four years, why the hell would he do it now?_ Oh my god, he's still looking! Gasping, I drop my head on my desk and silently pray for death. I had never wanted to be somewhere else more in my entire life.

He sat a couple of rows in front of me in English class, which I enjoyed immensely on any given day. There were days sometimes that I'm surprised I can recall a lecture. I would most of the time spend class gazing at the back of his beautiful bronzed head. He was constantly touching it, running his fingers through the thick strands making my mouth water. He was the one and only player in my day dreams. I couldn't figure out how I kept an A in here spacing out all the time. What if he was making fun of me? Thinking I was retarded and couldn't speak normally? I can feel my heart expand in my chest and my mouth go dry. That's all I needed, more fucking excuses to be made fun of. It was bad enough that my dad and I were dirt poor and me being forced to go to a school that had every fucking rich kid in a fucking fifty mile radius. They had the wore the right clothes, drove the right cars, and apparently born to the right parents. I had none of those things, therefore I was a target on a daily basis. I bravely take another look to see if Edward is still looking at me and I am instantly relieved to see that he's not. His attention now directed toward Mrs. Blakely who just started class.

Relaxing a bit, I settle in and for once, did not fantasize about him. I get through the rest of my morning classes, thankful that I don't have anymore classes with him. Edward never ran into me again, not that I was expecting him to. I was pretty much invisible at Forks High. I didn't fit in with anybody very much. Don't get me wrong, I like company but I am a loner at heart and I accepted that. I didn't hang out with anyone from school, I didn't have the money or influence to do so and the other kids who were low on the totem pole kept to themselves. Like there was some unspoken rule that the poor kids couldn't congregate for fear of rebellion. Shallow people pissed me off anyway so it is a good thing that I don't have to hang around the fakes. The only person I really associated with was Angela Weber who was, in her own right, a loner as well except her parents were loaded. I don't think even the other elitists knew Angela had money. She didn't show it by wearing designer clothing and she drove a Saturn Vue. She was just as shy and socially inept as I was, so we are a nice fit to sit together at lunch. We didn't say much, usually we would just do homework together or read silently. It was the best part of my day. Peace.

"Bella?", Angela stared in awe at me shoveling my lunch down my throat. "Did you eat anything at all today?" I hummed in pleasure at the hot soup that was in front of me. God, I loved soup. "No, I was running late and didn't have time to eat. " I left it there. Angela knew of my circumstances but she didn't know about Charlie's drinking and pissing the little money we had down the drain. Angela had offered plenty of times to help me out, but I always refuse. I was too stubborn, I could make this work on my own. Somehow.

My dad had worked in the lumber industry for as long as I could remember and for the past few years the work had been drying up. Workers had been laid off left and right , and my dad had been lucky enough to be apart of small group that got to stay on. That all changed last summer when Charlie came home and told me the company had to let him go. I knew my dad tried to keep positive, immediately setting out to find work. He even went as far as Seattle to see if he could find something part time until something closer to home turned up. We soon found out that there was nothing my dad was trained for other than driving lumber and the prospects dried up. It was way more competitive in a big city and everyone had more experience. After months of not finding anything, his upbeat attitude quickly turned to despair. It was like he just gave up. I didn't understand how he could give up so quickly and leave me out to dry. Like he didn't even care he had a daughter to take care of.

He stayed at the bar more often, coming home late, drunk off his ass. It pissed me off that he could afford to buy beer but we didn't have a fucking piece of food in the house. Last year, everything changed for me, and I went from being oblivious to the cost of living, to counting change to put food on the table, and making sure the bills got paid on time. I got a job at the local diner downtown to keep myself in clothes and shoes, and I walked to school because Charlie sold the car when just about everything else in the house was pawned. I keep my violin hidden for fear I would come home and find it gone. That was the last thing momma gave me before money became tight. Dad was barely coherent most nights and I had to grow up fast or starve basically. Thinking about it made my embarrassment with Edward fade away into the anger I felt when I woke up with only two fucking hours of sleep after dragging my dad up to his bed after another binge.

"Okay then.. enjoy your lunch." Angela gave me a small smile and adjusted her glasses.

I smiled at her, "Sorry Ang, but I'm hungry, and I still have to read that assignment for Spanish." She nodded and picked up her book continuing where she left off. See, this is what I liked about Angela, she wasn't nosy. You gave her an answer and she let it drop. No questions asked. She had a good heart and from what I could tell, this was not a common thing among rich kids. Her father had his own law firm and her mom was a former school teacher who quit her job to raise Angela's younger twin brothers. Hard to believe Angela didn't think she was better than anyone else with all the things she got to grow up with, but that was her. She adored her brothers and volunteered at a shelter during her free time. If there was an award to be given for an excellent soul, it was Angela.

I looked up thinking that maybe I had enough money for an apple when Edward walked through the door and into the lunch room. He had his arm around his girlfriend, Tanya Baker, who was nothing short of perfect with her long blond hair, which probably never saw a splint end, and shapely body. I loose any desire for an apple and the rest of my lunch. Tanya was poured into a pair denim jeans and a blue shirt, that if it lost one more button, it could easily release her perfect breasts to the male population. I self consciously tugged on my dad's old plaid shirt. It was faded and old back from when he had a waist, and I had a white tee shirt underneath. I threw on a pair of jeans and sneakers when I left the house at a dead run. Yeah, I wouldn't walk down any runways anytime soon. I touched my own hair, comparing it to Edward's girlfriend. I thought my hair was a pain in the ass most of the time, always getting in the way during any activity. So I kept it up and tamed, only letting it down right before going to bed. Momma used to tell me that she envied my dark strands while she brushed it at night. I tried to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat. Those were some of the best memories I had of my mom. Renee always said that it was the one beauty Charlie had given me, my hair. His own dark brown hair had the same look and feel to it.

I watched Edward and Tanya sit at their usual table across the cafeteria. _ Give it up Issy girl. Ain't no way you can compete with that. Wait, was I trying to compete with that? I run into Edward once and all of a sudden I'm looking to replace Tanya Baker? I'm an idiot._

Disgusted with myself, I tell Angela a quick goodbye and I head toward the front of the cafeteria to throw away my trash. But as fate would have it, I fucking trip over a crack in the floor and crash into one big blue trash bins they leave out so the students can clean up after themselves. Sending it crashing into the wall with a loud thud, I loose my balance and fall flat on my face. Shit!

I'm sprawled on the cold ass floor with the little remains of my tomato soup in my hair and on my jeans. I drop my forehead, momentarily, on the floor and close my eyes praying that the room had emptied, suddenly, no one witnessing my humiliating dance with the linoleum. I hear a soft deep chuckle next to my ear. I squeeze my eyes closed tighter, praying that the floor would open up and swallow me whole. I turn over and there is ole green eyes giving me the business with his sexiness. Edward has never paid attention to me for four damn years and here we are, meeting in the most embarrassing situation... again. Fuck!

I hear snickers coming from behind him but I don't pay any attention cause those fucking full lips are moving. I lick my own imagining how they would feel against my own. His bottom lip was slightly fuller than his top one and they were moist, like he had just ran his tongue over them. Sweet Mary and Joseph, that Tanya was one lucky bitch. I immediately felt ashamed for calling her a bitch, I mean, she has never done anything to warrant that from me. She ignored me just like the rest of them did. Wait. His mouth was moving right? That means he was talking to me. I notice his luscious mouth has stopped moving, and he is giving me that "Do you know English?" look. Son of a...

"You okay?" He repeated. Damn, I could swim in that voice. Deep and dark like... chocolate. Yes, I think he would taste like chocolate. I loved chocolate. I lick my lips again and his eyes drop to my mouth. I flush and scrabble to my feet, trying to get the soup off of me as best I could. "Y-yes, I'm fine. I'm just super clumsy and I fall all the time. I'm surprised haven't broken something." I look down at the mess I've created. "Well, except maybe that bowel and the glass. That's what I do, I break things." _ Don't ramble stupid._ He laughed, the slight frown leaving his face and looked me over, again, like he was verifying for himself that I didn't break a limb. Satisfied with his inspection, he smiled at me making his eyes crinkle in the corners. Turning away he gave a crooked smile over his shoulder, "Well I'm glad there were no injuries. I would hate to have to spend the day picking you up off the floor, I have classes of my own you know." Still chuckling, Edward headed back to his table. Let me tell you, his back is just as sexy as his front. I silently groan and watch him sit next to Miss Perfect, who looked slightly mortified that her boyfriend had come to my rescue. _Well at least he was nice enough to see that I was conscious you bitch. _ I caught myself, I've cussed more today more than I think I have in my entire life. Has Tanya moved over into the "bitch" column now? Watching her at rub Edward's shoulders and giggle at something he said, looking over at me snidely, I decided yes. She was now officially on my bitch list.

The rest of the day, thankfully, passed with no further incidences and I made it safely out of school. The temperature had dropped some and rain was softly falling. I threw my hood over my head and headed in the direction of the diner. _Great, now I have rain to keep me company while I walk in for a couple of miles._ I was one of the weird people that loved the rain. Forks, Washington was the ideal place to be for us worshippers of clouds and thunderstorms. I took a short cut through the woods on my way to work during the day after school. If I'm paying attention, these trips do not end in injuries of any kind. That's why I did it during a time when I had no trouble seeing the paths. I was too scared at night to walk through the trees and brusg. My dad, when he was actually a functioning parent, would always warn me of the wildlife that still roamed the woods and forbid me to explore too far from home.

When I arrived at work it went smoothly. I usually get the evening rush with picking up hours after school so the tips were somewhat decent and steady. I still needed an extra shift this Sunday to make sure that the electricity stayed on. Nothing like practicing my violin at night by candlelight. I had already got an extension and I didn't think the electric company would let me have another one. I busted a table where a couple of regulars had just finished their meal, pocketing the three dollar tip they left. Cheap bastards. I picked up the dirty plates and headed toward the kitchen, blowing a stray lock of hair that fell in my eyes. Damn, it was hot in here, I could feel my face flush with the heat coming from the ovens, my thin t-shirt clinging to my back and neck. I needed a long hot shower and sleep. My hair felt like it weighed a fucking ton. I should have done a braid instead of the ponytail, my hair was too heavy to stay in it for too long and it gave me a headache. I had already been at work for five hours and my scalp was protesting.

The Copes had owned the small diner for as far back as I could remember. Mrs. Cope had generously let me start working here a few months ago when I couldn't take eating crackers and ketchup anymore. Momma would be horrified if she saw what has happened to us, her nice comfy home turned into a shell just like the husband she left behind. She would have never let things get this bad, I was sure, because she was the backbone of our little family and when she died, she left a gaping our lives. My parents loved each other and I was happy when I was younger. When she died of ovarian cancer, Charlie became a broken man. That was two years ago and I still haven't found the laughing happy man that I once knew.

"Bells! Come pick up." Placing the dishes that were in my hand on the counter, I turn and quickly wash my hands. Jake's booming voice echoed across the diner. I smiled, he was such a teddy bear. Always with a crazy joke or a hug when you needed it. He was the Copes' nephew who was four years older than me. When he was home from college he would come and help out at the diner when he could. Work was always fun when Jake was home for a bit. He was a tall guy with dark hair and brown eyes. I suppose he was cute, but I never really thought about him in a sexual way. He sure as hell never thought of me in that way either. We quickly became friends soon after I started working here. "Coming, Jake, just let me get the customers that just came in okay?" The bell above the door signaled new arrivals.

Jake gave me a nod showing me that he heard me and went back to preparing the next order up. I took out my pencil and small pad ready to take, yet another, order. I head toward the kids that just sat down in the back booth. They were pretty loud, laughing and talking all at once. Geez, how did they understand each other? It was funny how I served the same people that ignored me in the halls at school. Most of them tipped good so it didn't bother me too much. Looking down at my pad I asked, softly, what I can get them to drink. I was already thinking about how good my pillow will feel. I was so tired and my feet were starting to kill me. I was ready to go home and crash, praying that Charlie was already home. I didn't feel like waiting up for him tonight to make sure he made it home safe. He, for once, would have to fend for himself. A throat cleared bringing me out of my plans, and I look up into a pair of intense green eyes that seemed to be always laughing secretly at me.

In that velvet sex me voice ,Edward Cullen, with his bedroom eyes asked, "So, did you break anything lately?"

I tugged at my sweaty shirt and nervously tuck a strand of hair behind my ear._ Well ain't this some shit? Three times in one day, I should buy a lottery ticket. _

Taking a deep breath, I give Luscious Lips a barely there smile, and I can feel my face get even hotter from my blush. The sooner this day ends, the better.

* * *

**So what do you think? Reviews help, I'm not a mind reader. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING. STEPHENIE MEYER'S THE LUCKY ONE.**

* * *

**{BPOV}**

I walked out of the diner ready to make the walk home. My feet were killing me, and I wasn't looking forward to it. My tips were decent for once, and I didn't miss the fact that Edward has left me a generous tip. Putting my head down against the wind, I burrow into my coat a little more, and start across the parking lot of the diner. I'm sticking to the roads at night. No short cuts through the woods.

"Do you need a ride?" Edward was leaning against a black car that was just as clean and elegant as he was. I didn't know how he managed to be sexy without much effort. His jeans stretch across the thigh he had bent to lean on the car. My stomach dropped to my feet. What was he still doing here? I find it hard to believe he was waiting on me. I look behind me, again, thinking someone had to be behind me, even though I knew I was the only one leaving the diner. I was the only waitress tonight.

"Um.. no. No, thank you. I-I'll be fine." I willed my feet to move but they refused to budge. _Just walk away, Issy. You have too much baggage_. Even though my head was telling me that, my heart wanted to get in that car. Even if just for a moment. I wonder what Tanya would think of me getting into her boyfriend's car? Shit a brick probably. I can't imagine her knowing that Edward waited to give me a ride. Why wasn't he with her tonight?

"You sure?" He gave me another smile his white teeth flashing in the darkness. His bronze hair was blowing in the slight wind. "I don't bite, and it's cold out here. You couldn't possibly want to walk in this weather." How did he know that I didn't have a car? He turned and opened the passenger door. "Get in." Looks like he wasn't going to take no for an answer. I really didn't want to say no anyway, to be honest. I wanted to get to know this guy, even if it couldn't go anywhere. I couldn't explain it, that's just how I felt. Like this was a moment that could change my life. His car was warm and very clean. The interior seats were gray and everything looked expensive. After shutting the car door behind me, Edward walked around the front of the car and slid into the driver's seat. His scent filled up the inside, instantly wrapping around my senses. God, he smelled good. The car seemed smaller with him in it, his long frame navigating the car out of the diner's parking lot. I slid my hands underneath my thighs to cover my nervousness. _ I can't believe I'm in his car_. _Edward Cullen's car!_

He turned on his iPod and Phoenix came through the speakers. Good taste in music, but was I really surprised? He seemed to gave good taste in everything. The music was turned low so we wouldn't have to talk over the music. I was dying to ask him why he waited for me.

"So were are we headed?" he asked. I told him my address and he took off down the street. He drove confidently and slightly on the fast side. "Do you always walk? It's not safe to be out at night like this."

I look at him, trying to decide if he was sincere or not. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. Okay, then. I pinch the outside of my thigh. Yep, this was really happening.

"Well when that's the only option you have..." I say softly. "I do what I have to do. Not all of us can afford cars like this."

He looks over at me. "Well we can change that." He turns the heat up when I shivered, but I'm not so sure it's the cold that has me trembling. "I can take you home at night."

"Why would you do that? It's not like we are friends. I mean, we have never even talked before today. And I don't think your girlfriend would be happy with you taking me home."

He gripped the wheel with his long fingers and he let out a breath. "Don't worry about that. I can handle Tanya. She'll get over it."

Get over it? How in the hell would she get over it? I know I would be pissed, if I was her. Bitch list or no.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. I don't need anymore trouble at school. I do appreciate you giving me a ride tonight, but I don't think-"

"Relax, Bella. Tanya's bite is bigger than her bark, she won't do anything to you if that's what you're worried about."

"Ummm, yeah. That's exactly what I'm worried about. And why the sudden interest in me? I'm not stupid, Edward, you don't even acknowledge me at school. I didn't even think you knew my name let alone wondered about if I have a ride home or not." This was so confusing. "And call me Issy. Everyone does, I only use Bella at school." I don't know why I told him that. Only my parents ever called me Issy. I guess I wanted him to say that instead, it seemed more intimate. Like he was apart of something private.

"Issy? Why that?" He looked at me curiously with an elegant eyebrow raised.

"My.. my momma called me that." I whisper. "She called me... Issy girl." I shrug. "It was our little thing."

"I like it," a soft small curved his full lips. "Issy girl..." He said it like he was tasting it, savoring it.

Rubbing my forehead, I thought about how fucking insane this day was. If you told me a week ago I would be sitting in Edward Cullen's car, I would have told you to take your meds. Not that I wasn't silently dancing on the inside but... what the hell was going on with this guy? After running into him at school, now I'm worthy to get to know? Did he feel sorry for me?

My head was starting to ache from my ponytail and I decided to let my hair down. I'm not walking tonight so it wouldn't be all over the place before I got home. I spread my hair out and finger comb through the thick strands, letting them fall around my shoulders. I felt instant relief, I let out a small groan, closing my eyes. Damn, that felt good.

The car came to a sudden stop and my eyes pop open. I look out the window to see that Edward had pulled the car over on the side of the road. "What are you doing- ?" My words stick in my throat. Edward was turned towards me, his eyes intense and a darker green than before. His hands were clenched into fists, his expression tense, like he was in pain. "Edward...?"

"I can't do this anymore." He grated out.

What? What was he talking about? Do what? My eyes stay on his face and I watch as he leans slowly toward me... Oh my god.

He captures my lips in a soft kiss, my bottom lip in between his. So soft was all I could think. His lips were soft and warm. I feel his breath on my face and my breasts tighten. Edward gently sucked on my bottom lip, pulling it gently between his teeth. He pressed soft, slow kisses on my lips, once on the top and then on the bottom again. His tongue stroked across my bottom lip and I instinctively gasp. His tongue immediately enters my mouth and I taste the peppermint he must have had earlier after dinner. I clutch at his leather jacket, not knowing where else to put my hands. I feel his tongue stroke my own, his groan echoing through the car.

I whimper and Edward deepens our kiss, turning it intense. He pulls me across the console, burying in hands in my hair. "God, you taste so sweet... I knew you would." He panted out, his breathing heavy. His eyelids droop over his green eyes, and his hair falls onto his forehead. His large hands cupping my face, our noses touching. He clenched his eyes closed, like he was fighting himself. Jesus... I feel like I've just ran five miles. Our breath mingling with each other's. My chest was rising and falling, rapidly, in an attempt to get more air. But all this does is intensify Edward's smell, and I whimper again.

His eyes snap open and his eyes dark, filled with lust. "Issy..." he whispers.

He reclaims my lips in a deep kiss. We are so close I don't know where I end and he begins. I can't think, only feel, never wanting this moment to end. My hands wrap around his shoulders to try and steady myself. This feels so good, so....right. I rub my tongue against his and I want to die, this feels so good. His hand moves down in between us and I feel his hand brush over my nipple, it becomes hard beneath his fingers. Edward gently rolls my nipple, plucking it through my shirt. He then cups my right breast in his hand, kneading it, molding it to fit his palm. "Fuck..", he grates out and kisses me harder. I have no power, no desire to break free. I couldn't even if I tried.

"Come home with me." He says hoarsely. "Let me show you.." He places several kisses on the corner of my mouth. His hands running over my back and hips, like he wanted to touch every part he could.

"I-I... I don't-" I can barely speak. My voice doesn't sound like my own, it's husky and... different. I swallow hard. "Why?"

Again he kisses me, and I feel like I'm on fire. His hand grasps one of mine and it travels over the crotch of his pants, cupping the bulge that's straining against the denim. He presses firmly and his breath catches. "That's why.." he grounds out. Oh my... He feels huge. Long and thick... hard. Fuck. I squeeze my thighs together and I feel moisture against my panties. I bite my lip and he watches the movement intently, groaning deeply while slowly running my hand up and down the length of his cock.

He ran his other hand across my hardened nipple and I let out another whimper. God I must sound pathetic, like I haven't been touched before. Which I haven't. Not like this.

"You feel it too, don't you? This... pull we have." His breathing harsh as he continues to grind his hips into me hand, creating friction. I want to feel his hand in between my legs.

I nod my head slowly and close my eyes, revealing in the feel of him. I felt it every time I saw him, heard his voice. This was crazy. I didn't know what to do. Well, I knew what I wanted to do but I was scared, confused. This was happening way too fast and I couldn't think. He was clouding every rational thought I had, making me feel like I knew nothing.

"Come with me, Issy girl." He pressed moist kisses behind my ear, running his nose down my throat. "It will be so good. I can make you feel good." He captured the lobe of my ear between his teeth. Pulling it slowly between his lips. Holy...fuck. I move closer trying to find relief against his hard body. Yes, I wanted to be with him. Anyway I could.

"W-where?" I stumble out.

Edward pushes me back into my seat and throws the car into gear. His hand on my thigh, the heat from his palm sinking through my jeans. His touch keeping my thoughts cloudy and unfocused. The trees are a blur through the window and I'm still trying to catch my breath.

"I know a place where we can go. It's not far." His voice is still hoarse.

When the car came to a stop, we were in front of a house. His house? He pulls my door open and I'm staring at the largest house I've ever seen. It was white with tons of windows, which were black. No lights on anywhere. I lick my lips, my mouth suddenly dry. The cold air was hitting my face, pulling me out of my lust induced haze. What am I doing here? Edward grabs my hand and pulls me, none too gently, inside.

I didn't see much of the place as it was dark. Was anyone else here? Edward leads me up a flight of stairs, passing doors and paintings along the wall. He didn't turn on any lights, he knew where he was going. His long strides eating up the distance, my own short legs trying to keep up. He came to a stop in front of a door and pulled me against the wall. His arms over my head. He kissed me again and I was pulled back into the fog. His body pressing me against the wall, his broad shoulders blocking out the moonlight, leaving only him. His taste, scent surrounding me.

Groaning, he pulled away. "You're going to kill me, Issy."

_The feelings mutual._

We entered what I now know to be his bedroom. He pulled off his leather jacket and threw it on a chair in the corner. He walked toward me and does the same with my coat. He ran his hands up and down my arms as if to chase away a chill. I was far from feeling cold. His eyes on mine, he slowly lowered his head, kissing me. His tongue entering my mouth making me groan as he slid it along my mouth. Exploring deeply. "So sweet...", he whispers and leads me to the bed.

_Oh god... this was really happening._

Edward lays me on his bed and I feel the soft down beneath me. He leans across me, placing hot kisses long my neck and collarbones while he unbuttoned my shirt. God, I couldn't remember what underwear I had on. Like it mattered. I didn't own anything remotely sexy. I'm sure he had seen better choices in lingerie. My thoughts fly out of my head when his warm lips cover my bare nipple, sucking it deep into his mouth. I cry out in pleasure. He quickly covers my mouth with his own. "Shhh Issy girl, we don't want to wake anyone."

He returns to the other breast and gives it the same attention. Lathering it with his tongue and causing my toes to curl. I clutch at his back, running my hands up and down his shirt, wanting to feel him against me. Edward must have been thinking the same thing because he pulled back and lifted his shirt over his head, returning his naked chest to mine. We both gasp at the feeling. His chest was rubbing against my tits and I opened my legs so he could slide in between my legs. He ground his hips into mine, groaning at he friction. His cock now throbbing, hard against my pussy.

"I have to taste you, see if your pussy is just as sweet as your mouth."

Edward pulled my jeans down my legs, throwing them over his shoulders. His large hands running up and down my thighs, his fingers skimming the edge of my panties. I squirm trying to guide his fingers where I wanted them most. I suddenly felt self conscious. I knew my body wasn't like the other girls he had been with. I had the plump body of the average girl. I wasn't anywhere near to being overweight, but I was soft where others were toned. I cover my stomach and breast. Oh god.. I must look disgusting to him. The guy who could have anyone he wanted.

"Don't." Edward grabbed my arms and pulled them over my head, leaving me exposed to his gaze. His eyes traveled the length of my body, taking in all my flaws, the very things I felt bad about. He lowered his head and nuzzled my neck, placing soft kisses down my throat and chest. Kissing my nipples, slowly lowered my panties. The air hitting my wetness. His kisses continued down to my abdomen, leaving moistness in its wake. I felt his breath his my pussy and my hips buck.

"You smell so good, Issy girl.." He inhaled and his eyes closed, savoring my scent. I raise up on my elbows to get a better look and I groan as I see his bronze head of hair between my pale thighs. His tongue runs over my slit and I cry out again. He looks up with that crooked, sexy grin and gives me a look. "Quiet."

I see his tongue dart out and lick my clit. I grab one of his pillows and cover my face, no longer able to keep the groans silent. His lips cover my clit and gently sucks me into his mouth. My hips roll underneath his tongue, unable to stay still. His arm holds my hips down, keeping me in place as he moves it up and down my slit again, using different pressure. Going between soft and hard. "That's it, Issy... show me how much you like this. Tell me how much you want this."

"Y-yes. More..." I couldn't help but gasp out. My eyes roll into the back of my head when his tongue enters me. He sets up a rhythm, hardening his tongue, filling me.... My breathing picks up and I know I'm close. I'm making noises I never thought I could make. My breast ache and I bring my hands up to rub them, trying to relieve the pressure but it only intensifies what Edward is doing. His eyes burning into mine as he watches me, "Yes, touch yourself while I lick you dry." His lips close around my swollen clit again and he sucks hard, hurtling me into an abyss of pleasure. I let out a long moan and he is licking every drop, his tongue missing nothing.

I tried to catch my breath as I came down. Edward crawls over me, his pants and boxers removed and he grabs my knees, pressing them apart. He settles between my legs and I feel his erection along my inner thigh. What I had felt earlier in his car didn't compare with what I felt now. His erection burning into me, thick and hard. "You do taste delicious." he whispered and kissed me long and hard, his tongue mimicking what he had done to my pussy. I move my hips into his, the ache returning.

He groaned and pulled my legs up over his arms. He entered me slowly, the head of his cock rubbing softly against my wet lips. "Fuck..." he groaned out. He pressed deeper until he was fully seated inside of me, my body stretching to accommodate his size. I grip his forearms when I felt pain slice through me and I tense up. Edward placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "It's over baby. No more pain." His voice was strained from holding back, trying to give me time to adjust. I bite my lip hard between my teeth. Oh fuck! He was big, it felt like I could feel it in my throat.

Edward flexed his hips, and I gasped from the sensation. Little trickles of pleasure were returning and I clamp my legs around his lean waist, pulling him closer and deeper inside me. My arms wrap around his shoulders, his head is next to mine on my shoulders where he ran his tongue up behind my ear. He slowly starts moving. His cock sliding in and out of me. He let out a deep groan and increased his pace. His hands held onto my hips as his slammed his hard length into me over and over again. I throw my head back, no longer able to watch, and revel in the feeling of him fucking me.

Our pants turn to groans and our bodies are now slick with sweat. I move my hips with him and hold his hips in place, afraid that he will stop, and somehow, end this feeling. I feel myself climbing toward my release again and I cry out. His lips covering mine, kissing me hard as he groaned into my mouth. Oh god... I didn't want this to end but at the same time I wanted to come. To experience that pleasure again.

"Come with me, Issy." Edward locked his dark green eyes to my own brown ones, willing me to meet him there. His thrusts were now frantic, erratic. The bed shaking with each thrust, he spread my knees even farther apart, lifting my hips on his powerful thighs. He sat back on his heels and he didn't miss a beat, a stroke. He rubbed my clit with his fingers, willing me to come on his cock. "Let go.." he cried hoarsely. "You feel so fucking good.. I need to feel you come on my cock. Now!" He gritted out. And I did.

Pleasure exploding through me and I covered my hands over my face, trying to muffle my screams. "No!" his voice ringing out, "I want to see you. Don't hide from me. Ever." He kept his pace up, thrusting hard and fast. My orgasm was lingering, my insides clamping around his cock, sending him into his own orgasm. His body fell onto mine, shaking. We were both gasping for air, out of breath and I cling to him. He face buried in my neck, I press my nose into the damp hair falling on his cheek, inhaling his scent and closing my eyes. I don't know how long we stayed that way, and I didn't care. All I knew was that I was happy. That is was perfect. I let a smile cover my face as I rubbed his back. He was heavy but I didn't mind, I had never felt so... safe. A calm feeling came over me and I knew right then and there that I was in love with him. This boy that I barely knew. This angel, that had been so out of my reach before.

He rolled off of me and onto his back. His eyes closed as he ran a hand over his face, running it through his hair. I shivered from the sweat cooling on my skin and I roll towards him. His arms fall around me and he pulls me closer to his side. Edward was gently running his fingers up and dow my arm, through my tangled mass of hair. My hair, like me, curling around him. I wanted to pull it out of the way, but it seemed that Edward didn't mind my strands. There was a small smile on his handsome face. His chin dark with stubble. I gently run my fingers over his cheek, feeling the prickles on the pads, still in awe of being here with him. He gently kissed my hand and placed it on his chest. I feel the weight of the day settle over me, my tiredness catching up and claiming me. I, finally, let my eyes drift close with a contented small on my face. And here I thought I was this day to end. Thank God, it didn't.

* * *

We hold hands as Edward drives me home. I'm in heaven. I'm pleasantly sore in places I didn't even know I had.

After we had woken up after a short nap, we got dressed, stealing kisses in between putting our clothes back on. We left as quietly as we came, no one stirring and seeing what was going on. I kind of felt like a thief, being in his parent's house without them knowing. Edward never mentioned if they were home or not. He didn't talk about his family at all, in fact. I bit my life and looked out the window of his car. His fingers wrapped around mine, swallowing my tiny hand in his. Did this mean we were a couple now?

I glance at Edward and I can't read anything in his face. He is still as beautiful as always. His hair now even more wild and tossed, the bronze color more vivid. I remember running my fingers through those soft strands and I sighed. He glanced over at me, tightening his grip on my hand. "You okay?"

"Yes, I am." I smiled at him when I realized that it was true. I was fine. I lean over and kiss his cheek. He looked at me with surprise. "What? I'm sorry, was I not supposed to..." I trailed off.

"No, no. That was just... " He grinned, "You just caught me off guard, Issy girl."

We pulled up in front of my house and my bubble of happiness is threatening to disappear. Damn, I hadn't thought about Charlie since I've been with Edward. I didn't know if my dad was home or not.

"Are your parents home? I hope you don't get into trouble, I kept you out pretty late." He ran his finger down my cheek and I kissed the tip.

"It'll be fine, Edward. Don't worry about it." I knew Charlie wasn't exactly waiting up for me to get home. He was with his own lover tonight. Booze.

"Do you want me to walk you to your door?" he offered. I didn't want him to get out of his car, I didn't know if Charlie would make an appearance and embarrass the fuck out of me. I wanted to keep the happy bubble of this world we had created tonight. My dad would only ruin it. I was suddenly nervous. I had to get Edward to leave before something happened.

"N-no, I got it." I prayed he would leave it at that.

I didn't want to talk to him about Charlie. Edward was something good in my life and Charlie was... well he was... not. I just wanted to keep the two separated in my mind, praying they would never meet. I anxiously looked around, hoping that my dad wouldn't stumble out on the lawn in his underwear or something. That's all I needed, to explain Charlie to the one person I hoped to never have to. There are no lights on, so maybe Charlie wasn't there. I can't take that chance though. Those thoughts spurned me on, and I quickly reach for the door handle.

"Wait." Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, giving me a deep kiss. For a minute, I wanted to tell him to keep driving. "Well.. um... thanks for the ride, Edward." I blushed when I thought about the things he did to me tonight. I really wanted to say thanks for the orgasms and when can we do this again. My body remembering his touches, his whispers. I broke the kiss, I had to stop for fear of begging him to take me back to his room. His bed. I jump out and quickly open door to the house, taking one last look at him. He was still in the driveway watching me get safely inside. I give him a small wave and shut the door.

I heard his car back out and I slide down the front door. Wow. I bury face in my hands and I can barely contain the squeal thats threatening to ring through my house. I can still smell him. My day might have started off shitty, but it sure ended on the right note. Giddy, I get up and move through the living room, turning on lights, and I call out for my dad. My shoulders slumped when I heard no answer. Great. I told myself I would let him fend for himself tonight, but he was still my dad. I had to make sure he was okay. I headed to the kitchen for a drink. The excitement of riding home with Edward gave way to sleepiness. Damn, I needed some more sleep. Tomorrow was Saturday and the only thing I had to do was practice my violin. Edward was now in on the list with Lucy, my violin. The list of my favorite things to do. I giggle at the thought.

My foot caught on something and I barely keep my balance. I heard a groan.

"Dad?" I flicked on the light and took in the sight of Charlie._ Fuck._

He was sprawled across the floor covered in vomit, his head laying against the refrigerator. He looked like shit, his eyes bleary and red rimmed, the dark stubble on his face a testament to him not shaving in awhile. My dad wasn't that old, he was forty-six, but he may as well have been sixty. The lines is his face were etched deep into his weathered skin, his hair was grayer than I remembered. I looked around the kitchen and it was in shambles. There was broken glass everywhere, with the chairs from the small kitchen table tipped over. The cabinets were opened and there was trash on the floor from the trash can being overturned. It looked like a war zone. I said goodbye to my early bedtime, this shit was going to take forever to clean up.

My eyes filled up with tears and I gritted my teeth, trying to keep myself together. I wanted to rage at my dad. I wanted to kick and scream, throwing a tantrum and tell him to get his fucking act together. I wanted to turn around and walk away. Just say 'fuck it' and leave everything behind, including my dad, just like he fucking left me. "Issy, you're home... you're home." Charlie's voice was gravelly and held a hint of desperation. "My baby girl..," he whispered over and over to himself. He drunkenly held out his arms as if he wanted to give me a hug. I walked over and sit on my heels in front of him to see if he was hurt. It wasn't uncommon to find Charlie cut or bruised from running into something when he was like this.

"Are you hurt?" I ask him. I worriedly think about if I ever have to take him to the hospital. There was no way I could afford those bills. I tried to keep those thoughts at bay, and try to worry about what was in front of me right now. I just needed to finish up my senior year, I already had a full academic ride to the University of Washington. I wasn't going to blow it with only five months left before graduation. I had worked too hard. I had to get the hell out of Forks and get room to breathe. To be me. " You know Dad, you have to be careful. We don't have the money for doctors and I can't waste anymore days from school. I need to-"

"You think you're better than me, don't you?" My head snapped up. "You think I don't notice you lookin' at me like I'm nothing, like I'm a piece of shit." I ignore him, and continue to clean up his shirt the best I can with some paper towels. The thing I've learned about an alcoholic is the mood swings. He could go from quiet and brooding to yelling in a matter of a few seconds. I also learned quickly that arguing with him was pointless, it was like talking to a brick wall. They had no concept of right and wrong when drunk. "Answer me, goddammit!" He slammed his hands onto the floor, causing me to jump back. The noise echoed throughout the room. I swallowed nervously. Charlie was glaring at me now, his chest heaving like he had run ten miles.

"What are you talking about, Dad?" My voice was quiet and soft. Maybe if I didn't raise my voice this would blow over. If I stayed calm he would, eventually, settle down and go to sleep. Tiring himself out and leaving me in peace on top of it.

Charlie struggled to his feet, wiping his arm across his face to get rid of the stains that had dried around his mouth. "You're a little bitch, you know that?" He was stumbling toward me. "I can see how you give me looks.... like I'm the one who ruined everything for you." He was yelling and he grabbed my arms in a tight grip. So tight, I could feel my circulation being cut off. He was right in my face and I could smell his breath. It was stale, smelled of the traces of him emptying his stomach. I held my own breath in hopes that I wouldn't get sick myself.

"Well what about me?! What about what I think, huh?" I was stunned. After all that we had been through, never once had I been afraid of my father. Never. But at this moment I was terrified of him. I had never seen him like this. His eyes were wild and filled with.... rage. My legs started to shake and my breathing picked up. Charlie was still stronger and bigger than me. If he ever... "Answer me!" he roared, shaking me like I was a rag doll. I was trying to keep on my feet, my shoes sliding in the mess he had made on the floor. "You think you're better? Huh? Don't you!" Each word was accompanied by a hard shake. I thought my head was going to roll off of my shoulders, the force was so hard.

I should have left as soon as I saw what state he was in, but no. I tried to be a good daughter and make sure he hadn't killed himself. I had no idea this would happen. I could feel the tears running down my face. "D-dad. Just c-calm down. I don't think-" Crack! Pain exploded through my head as my neck snapped back from the force of Charlie's large hand against my cheek. My back hit the wall behind me and I clutched my face in my hands. The right side of my face was throbbing and the corner of my mouth hurt. I touched a shaky hand to my mouth and look at the small trickle of blood on my finger. I let out a whimper. Oh my god. He hit me. I can't believe my dad hit me. I feel the sobs building in my throat and I let out a whimper. Oh god...

How did I get here? To this place in my life? This wasn't real. I prayed that if I closed my eyes and then opened them again, I would be safe, in my bed. I thought about my mom and the sobs came harder. I missed her so much. I needed her. I needed her to help me get through this. I couldn't do this anymore, alone. I didn't know what else to do, how to keep myself going to make it. I was so close to the freedom of letting this burden go. And yes...my dad had just become a burden. And I think that thought, alone, broke my heart more than anything else. Even him hitting me.

I looked at him in horror and he just stood there, staring back at me. There was no remorse, just a mask. This wasn't my father. The man I knew and loved would have never done this. He always protected me, never hurt me. His eyes broke from mine and fell to the floor. It was like the past five minutes didn't happen. All emotion had left his face, leaving it cold and blank. "Get out of here," he spit out.

I turned and ran.

* * *

**Oh boy... I had no clue this chapter would end this way. I just went where it took me**. **Thank you to those who favored my story. And a special thank you to my very first and only reviewer. I continue because of you. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING. TWILIGHT IS STEPH'S BABY... **

* * *

**{BPOV}**

I wandered next to the woods by our house for what seemed like hours. I had no idea what time it was. The sky was dark and the moon barely lit my path. If I had any concern for my safety at the moment, it paled in comparison to my fear of going into that house. I was still numb. I couldn't believe I was outside, in the cold, debating if I should return to the only home I had ever known.

I chewed the nail on my thumb as I paced the edge of our lawn. I had nowhere to go. No one to turn to. I could go to a shelter for the night, but I dismissed the thought as soon as it formed. I didn't want Angela to get wind of this. I didn't want anyone to know about Charlie hitting me. The wind picked up and swirled my hair around my shoulders. I never put it back up after leaving Edward's house. I had been too enthralled with being near him, in his arms. At the thought of Edward, I felt the tears well up again.

This was the very reason why I couldn't continue with him. My life was shit and I couldn't drag him down with me. I shook off any thoughts of Edward Cullen and focused on what was in front of me. Should I try to go back in? I looked at the house and the lights were still on. I didn't see any movement inside. Maybe Charlie went to bed, and I could rush upstairs to my room. I just needed to get inside my room, surround myself with my things. Some kind of normal to center me again. My fingers itched. I wanted to play right now. I closed my eyes. My violin helped me work out my emotions. I played endlessly when my mother died. I would sit night after night, running the stick over Lucy's strings, the sound comforting me when my own father couldn't.

I played my violin so much it drove Charlie insane. He would take off out the front door as soon as the first notes drifted downstairs. He was trying, then, to work through his own pain. Having no idea how to comfort his fifteen year old daughter when he could not comfort himself. I never resented him for that. I knew he loved my mother and couldn't function without her. She was special, one of a kind. He was in the dark, his light taken from him.

I could still see the anger on my dad's face. The empty eyes. I shuddered again, not knowing if it was the cold breeze, or the fear I felt when he hit me. When he accused me of ruining the life he had. I couldn't figure that one out.

I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders. I was going back. I had no choice. _Five months, Issy. Five months. You can do this, you can make it until graduation, leaving this shit far behind. _ I held my breath and opened the door slowly, hoping it didn't creak. I released it when there was no sound or movement inside the house. My eyes passed, anxiously, around the room. The coast was clear. I ran as fast as I could up the stairs, shutting and locking the door quickly behind me. I squeezed my eyes shut and lay my forehead against the wood of my door. At least I'm in my room now. My haven for the moment.

I quickly wash up and changed into be night clothes. I looked at my face in my bathroom mirror, and I hold back a moan. My face was completely bruised on the right side of my face. My lip split and swollen. I ran my tongue, hesitantly, across the cut and I winced at the tenderness. That was going to feel fucking fabulous when I woke up. Disgusted with myself and my dad, I shut out the light to my bathroom and crawled into bed. My clock said it was now two o'clock in the morning. My body was so tired and my brain was fried. I had been through so many phases of emotions today that I couldn't wrap my mind around them. I got as comfortable as I could on my old mattress, being careful to lie on the side of my face that didn't hurt. I just wanted to sleep. I wanted to welcome the oblivion I knew would give me a reprieve from this nightmare.

I drifted off to sleep, with the image of green eyes and bronzed hair.

My fingers were flying over the strings and I was bowing frantically. I was punishing myself. Driving the anger and fear out of me. The music swelled through out my room, shouting out my anger at Charlie for hitting me. Shouting at my mother for leaving us broken and lost.

I could feel the tension in my shoulders loosening. Lucy was the best therapy I could buy. She listened to everything I had to say patiently, without judgement. I could feel the music flow through me like a balm over my tattered soul. My violin spoke volumes, sending out my message to anyone who cared to know about my frustration, my pain.

_I shouldn't have to do this dammit! I shouldn't have to be comforted by a fucking piece of wood. _Curses were flying through my head. I never had the courage to say those words aloud. I started doing that when momma caught me screaming obscenities at the television when I was little. Soap tasted horrible, so I learned to keep those thoughts to myself.

I finished the piece abrubtly, my breathing fast and erratic, my hair falling in my flushed face. My fucking face was killing me. It was sore like I knew it would be. I had taken a couple of ibuprofen this morning when I awoke. Not that it was doing much good. I sat Lucy on top of my dresser and flopped on my bed. I hadn't seen or heard from Charlie today, and I was fucking okay with that. I touched my fingers to my swollen face and thanked God that I didn't have school for another two days. I didn't think I could hide this from everyone there. I could just see them staring at me, wondering who or what beat the living hell out of me. I couldn't face Edward like this.

_Edward. _God, how I wanted to be in his arms right now. I wanted to be back in that place where we were locked into each other again. That bubble that was just the two of us. I hadn't heard from him, either. I didn't expect to. I didn't have a cell phone, and I would be surprised as shit if he showed up at the front door. He was still a puzzle to me. I didn't quite know what to think about this..... thing we had. Was it a thing? I couldn't help but wonder how I was going to act, seeing him at school. In the light of day, so to speak. The things he did to me last night were still so fresh in my mind.

For my first time with sex... it was amazing. Probably more than I could have asked for. I had overheard plenty of girls rehashing horror stories about losing their virginity. I was happy that my experience was a good one. He was patient and gentle when he had no reason to be. I never felt fear, and the pain wasn't anywhere near to what my face felt like today. His body was gorgeous. I recalled the long, lean lines, the muscles that flexed and moved under his smooth skin as he moved over me, in me. I felt myself tingle with anticipation. I couldn't wait to see him again.

Monday morning dawned the same as any day. Cold and wet. The bruising on my face had faded, and I only had a small scab on the corner of my lip. It would do. I got to school and I could feel the butterflies in my stomach. I wanted to kiss him again. See if we still had that connection. Would he ignore me? I had no clue, he didn't say if he was still with Tanya or not. We didn't really talk about the future with me. We really didn't talk about anything at all. It was like he was..a mystery.

I should feel ashamed for sleeping with someone else's boyfriend, but I couldn't find it in me to care. That thought made me feel even worse. It would break my heart if Edward slept with someone else. Even though Tanya was snide to me now, it didn't mean that what we did was right. So much for not caring. Was he going through the same thoughts that I was? Was he going to break up with her? I needed to talk to him.

English class felt different. This time, instead of just gazing longingly at Edward's head of sex hair, I knew what it felt like, how it smelled. I knew the sounds he made when he was turned on. When he came. My heart sped up, and I clamped my legs together in a pathetic attempt to control my arousal. _Get a hold of yourself, Issy. Jesus, he wasn't even in the room yet._

Edward sauntered through the door and went directly to his seat. He didn't look around the room to see if I was here or not. He didn't acknowledge that I even existed. His gaze stayed forward, like he couldn't wait for class to start. I sat in the back and slumped in my chair. I decide to wait. I had no idea what to say to him, anyway, right now. So I did the same thing Edward was doing. Pretending like nothing happened between us.

The rest of the day passed slowly. Lunch with Angela was good as always, we kept our conversation simple and low key. I relished my lunch of pepperoni pizza. I would have to grab something at the diner on my break for dinner. I didn't see Edward for the rest of the day. We only had the first class of the day together, so this wasn't unusual, but I would still like to think that he would want to talk to me, let me know that Friday night wasn't all in my head.

The final bell rang and I headed to my locker with my mind still on what I was going to say when, if, I saw him again. I opened my locker and a note fell out on the floor. I bent to retrieve it when I heard an animal call. Like a cow mooing. I stood up quickly and ducked behind my locker. I could hear guys laughing as they passed me. _The motherfuckers. Assholes! I wasn't fat dammit! _ My eyes welled up and I forced the tears back. I wouldn't give these son of bitches the satisfaction. Edward didn't care, in fact, he liked my curves. I could still remember how he hated that I had tried to hide my body from him. How he wanted to see me, touch me. He never once made me feel bad about myself that night. At that, I smiled and returned my attention to the note.

It was from Edward. In an attractive scrawl there was only one line. _I'll meet you at the diner tonight, Issy girl. _ He had simply signed it with an "E". His handwriting was just as beautiful as he was. I cringed when I thought of my own chicken scratch. Let's hope we wouldn't write too many letters.

My spirits instantly lifted, I walked to work with a spring in my step. Nothing was solved just yet, but I felt better than I had all weekend. Charlie never came home and, for the moment, I didn't care. After what he did, I would never look at my father in the same way. I chose to bask in the fact that Edward still wanted to see me.

Work passed in the same way as school. Fucking slow. I kept my eyes on the door, my stomach flipping every time I heard the sound of that bell go off. Everybody else was normal but me today. My body felt different. I hummed under my breath to some tune I heard from the jukebox. Jake was his usual self, joking and laughing. I caught him, a couple of times, looking at me with curiosity. Maybe he wondered what had put me in such a good mood. A hot guy and mind blowing orgasms could do that to a girl.

Edward never came. I finished up my shift, and put on my coat giving Jake and Mrs. Cope a wave goodbye. As I pushed the door open, I tried to keep my spirits up. The note from him still in my pocket, mocking me. Maybe something came up? I stopped abruptly. There, in the same position as before, was Edward. Casually leaning up against his car. My heart stopped at how good he looked. He had on a light green sweater underneath his black leather jacket. His jeans, encasing his long legs, a dark wash. Edward's was hair still a controlled chaos, the crooked smile breaking out when he saw me. His eyes met mine and they held.... anticipation?

"Hey," he said softly. His voice just as deep and smooth as I remembered.

"Hey," I returned softly, a blush creeping up my cheeks. I probably looked like shit. He was so put together, and so.... Edward.

"Are you going to stand on the sidewalk all night, or are you going to come over here?" A teasing smile tugged at the corner of his lips. That chocolate rich voice coaxing me to walk the short distance that separated us.

I gave him a shy smile. "No, I was just waiting to see if I was welcomed." I walked towards him and he opened his arms. I'm engulfed in his smell again and I bury my face in his chest. This was the best place on the planet. His hand runs softly down my braid while the other rubbed my back. I sigh in contentment. _He's here and wanted to see me again_. I had to keep from laughing in joy. Oh hell...If I wasn't careful, I would puke at my sappiness.

"Of course you're welcomed, Issy girl...," He rubbed his cheek against the top of my head, inhaling my scent just like I did his.

"Always," he whispered. He opened the door for me and I took my place in his car.

"So where were you, today, at school? I didn't see you." I couldn't contain it any longer.

"We only have the one class together. Mine are mostly on the other side of the building." Edward turned the heater up and fixed his music. That must be important to him. I asked him about it and he told me how much he loved music. He told me of his favorite bands, the concerts he had been to. I sat back and let him talk, loving the passion he held for it. He told me of his mom who taught him how to play the piano when he was a little boy. How he had to spend Sundays with her next to him on the piano bench, patiently teaching him the notes.

"I don't play so much anymore."

"Why not?" I was soaking up everything he had to say. I wanted to know everything about him. He reached over and grabbed my hand, running his thumb over my knuckles. My heart leaped in my chest. Fuck, I wanted to bottle this moment. I could pull it out later and relive it all over again.

He shrugged his broad shoulders. "I don't know. No desire to, I guess." I could have told him about me playing the violin, but I didn't want to reveal that part of myself yet. I wanted this to be about him. My story could wait. "I suppose I will, someday, but I'm really too busy with this being my last year." I nodded my head in agreement. These last few months were going to be hectic. Everyone scrambling to tie up loose ends and studying for finals.

"What college are you planning to go to?"

"Harvard." I would expect nothing less.

He talked of how his older brothers, Emmett and Jasper, used to make fun of him when he was forced to practice the piano instead of more manly pursuits like football and drinking. He didn't seem bitter about that fact. He spoke of it like it was just something he grew up with. His brothers were off in college. Jasper at Yale and Emmett at Stanford. I could hear the love he had for his family, making me even more in love with him.

My own memories of my momma were good, and I hoped when I talked about her, people could hear the same love and affection in my voice. She would like Edward, I thought. The fact that she would never meet him made me sad. I would never get to talk to my momma about boys.

He pulled up in front of his house, and this time, there were lights on. I was nervous again. Was he going to introduce me to his parents? I didn't know if I was excited about that or not. I couldn't return the favor. Charlie was all I had, and he was in no condition to meet and greet.

"Come on." Grabbing my hand again, Edward's legs ate up the distance to his front door. He seemed anxious to get inside, and my stomach flipped when I thought of why. I bit my lip and gripped his strong hand with my own, impatience showing as well. I wanted to be naked and in bed with Edward. Now. He opened the door and we stepped inside. He didn't greet anyone and just headed for the stairs, the same as the other night. I frowned and looked back, briefly, wondering why he didn't announce he was home to anybody. I wanted to ask him if anyone was home, but I was too scared to. He would tell me about them when he was ready to.

Edward opened the door to his room, turning on his bedside lamp. A soft glow filled the room and I took the time to look around. I didn't get to see much of this place the last time I was here. Only the bed. I felt my face heat up. Yeah, the last time I was here I was too busy trying to muffle my groans of pleasure. Biting his pillow. I roll my eyes.

Edward walked up to me and grasped my hips in his hands. God, he was tall. He looked down at me and gave me his smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I gave him my jacket and he lead me to his bed. His room was huge. There was a king size bed in the middle with a dark blue comforter covering it. Two book shelves lined up on one wall taking up all the space. One filled with books, the other filled with music. I state of the art sound system sat on a table in the corner. A black couch taking up the other wall. His room was clean and organized but still has his touch imprinted on everything.

I turned around and gasped. I walked toward the windows that faced the only wall left. Wow. Directly across from his bed was floor to ceiling windows looking out into the forrest and beyond. I could see, in the distance barely, the river that ran through Forks. It was too dark to see much but the view was breathtaking. How in the hell did I miss this?

He came up behind me and pushed his hips into my backside. Oh yeah, now I remember. I closed my eyes and leaned my hips into his erection. Edward let out a soft groan and nuzzled my neck. "You smell good." he said.

"I smell like the diner," I scoffed. "What you're smelling is burgers and fries. Did you eat? You could be hungry."

He gave a soft laugh and I closed my eyes, pressing my head against the cool glass. "I'm hungry, but not for food." His voice turned husky.

My eyes popped open and I made to turn to face him, but he held me against the glass. "I think I like you like this." He took my tee shirt off along with my bra. I could feel my nipples tighten against the cool air coming off the glass. I closed my eyes and caught my breath when his large, warm hands covered my breasts, gently kneading them. God. His foot pushed my feet apart and he placed my arms above my head with my palms flat against the glass. "Stay put, Issy girl," he whispered in my ear. I stifled a groan at the need I heard in his voice. I wanted him so bad.

His hands traveled down my arms, past my shoulders and, once again, settled on my breasts. "These are amazing. Full, natural." He was hypnotizing me again with his honeyed voice. It was so deep and smooth. I thought of chocolate again. He gently rolled my nipples until they hardened. I groaned softly and dropped my head back on his chest. I could feel him. His chest rising and falling slowly, that maddening scent that filled me was all man. All Edward. His hands left my breasts and travelled over my stomach, and I had to stop the urge to cover myself. My stomach was a sore spot for me.

"So soft," he said hoarsely, "You have beautiful skin, Issy." His hands grabbed my hips and pulled me back into his erection. It was just as long and thick, like I remembered. The memory of his cock moving in and out of me made my legs quiver. I wanted to see it, touch it, taste it. Would he let me? Edward placed kissed on my neck and his hands traveled to my hair. He took my hair down, undoing the braid I had done for work, spreading it around my shoulders.

"This," he ran his fingers through my hair, from root to tip, "is the most wondrous thing about you, Issy. You don't know how long I've waited to see this laid out on my pillow." He leaned in to bring a handful to his face. "It smells like... cinnamon and... vanilla." I had to hold back the instinct to purr like a cat. The feeling of his long fingers were amazing.

"And your ass..." He unbuttoned my jeans. I helped him take them off. He immediately gestured for me to move back into my position against his windows. I looked out into the night and was slightly concerned. Could anyone could see us? I doubted it. That thought left my head as soon as Edward's palm came in contact with the fleshy part of my behind, a loud smack hit my ears. It didn't hurt. In fact, it turned me on. _Fuck me._ Now I liked spankings. "Your ass is... perfect. Round and just enough to fill my hands." He demonstrated that by cupping it, molding it. I let out a shaky breath. Who knew my ass was a turn on too? Or maybe it was him. He turned me on period.

By now my panties are soaked, and I'm impatient to feel him inside me again. He didn't seem like he was in any hurry, still placing kisses on my shoulder blades and moving down my back. He reached my ass and gave a cheek a delicate bite. _Holy... shit_! My heart felt like it was coming out of my nostrils. I heard him hum to himself. "Delicious.." Edward definitely like that word. It was even more dumbfounding that he used it to describe me, my body.

He turned me to face him, my back now resting against the cool glass. He slowly lowered my panties while he kissed every each of my skin. I stepped out of them when they reached my feet. Edward stayed on his knees and lifted my left leg against his bare shoulder, leaving me open to do what he would. I could feel myself getting wetter. When had he gotten undressed? My brain was mush. At the touch of his tongue on my pussy, I grabbed his head and whimpered. He looked up at me with his green eyes capturing mine. "I told you I wasn't hungry for food."

At that he dived in. My moans were getting loader and I, briefly, wondered if he would tell me to shut the hell up. He never did. His tongue moved up and down my slit, licking like I was his favorite kind of lollipop. "You are so fucking wet, Issy. I can't wait to be inside you again. Feel you wrapped around my cock." I couldn't think when he talked dirty. It was so hot. I swallowed hard and held on for dear life.

"Please, Edward..."

He stopped and grabbed my head, kissing me so hard that my head pressed against the glass. "Please what?" His half hooded gaze, dark and filled with need. Need for me. "Say it, Issy girl. Tell me what you want." His voice was urgent and tight. His chest rising and falling rapidly, his nostrils flaring. His hair was even more untamed from my hands. I could feel the heat come off of him in waves and I was lost....

"I w-want you."

"You want me to what?" He captured my bottom lip in his teeth, nipping and soothing it with the pass of his tongue. I groaned into his mouth. _Jesus fuck, I can't think_. I can't put two sentences together. Why the fuck are we trying to have a conversation anyway?

"Issy.." His voice was demanding me to tell him what he wanted to hear... and I gave it.

"Fuck me, Edward."

He groaned, and swept me up in his arms and carried me to his bed. Edward had lifted me effortlessly, like I weighed nothing. Oh, he was so getting laid. He hurriedly shed his jeans and boxers, his erection springing free and pointing toward his rock hard abdomen. He was so beautiful, my hands were itching to run all over his tight body. His cock fascinated me and I licked my lips. Soon.

He kissed his way up my legs and I moved them, impatiently, trying to relieve the ache in between them. Edward placed a soft kiss against the curls covering my wet pussy and I moaned when he flicked once last time against my clit. I needed him. Now. I couldn't wait any longer.

"Please, Edward." I was practically sobbing at this point. I needed him to be inside me.

"Shhh. I'm right here, baby. I want you, too." He kissed my deeply, groaning when he settled against my wet heat. "So fucking warm," he murmured.

He pressed his cock inside me, the head barely in. My hips wiggled to get him to slide in and I heard him chuckle. "All right, Issy girl..."

He slid smoothly into me, immediately setting a fast pace. His hips slammed into mine. He grabbed the headboard with one hand while the other rubbed my clit. I cried out and wrapped my legs around his waist. He continued to pound into me, giving us both what we wanted. Hard and fast. "Oh fuck!" He grounded out. "Your so fucking tight." His strokes were long and deep. My breasts bounced with every thrust, his shoulders had I fine sheen of sweat now. His head was thrown back with his eyes closed. Perfect. Beautiful.

The bed squeaked and the sounds of sex filled the room. Our lips locked, and our tongues fought for dominance. "Now Issy... now baby. Come with me." He pinched my clit and I came hard against him. He dropped his arms and resting his elbows next to my head, burying his face in my hair and I could hear his muffled scream against me as his body shook as he rode out his orgasm.

He fell next to me on his stomach, his face turned away from me. His back was damp, heaving with each breath he took. He threw his arm across my stomach. "Fuck." I heard him whisper and I smiled. Ditto. My own breath was out of control and my legs felt like jelly. I couldn't move even if I wanted to. When my heart rate turned to normal, I glanced over at Edward. He showed no signs of life. I rolled over and placed a several small kisses on his shoulder blade nearest me.

"Edward?" No answer. I peeked over his shoulder to see his eyes closed, his face peaceful in sleep. I giggled to myself. Wore him out, did I?

I watched my hand as it lightly moved down his back. It was arched gracefully, his spine dipping down to a slim waist. My gaze took in his firm ass, that sat atop a pair of the sexiest thighs I had ever seen. Not that I've seen a lot of the male body, but I knew this one was at the top of the list. Another list. I shake my head and I let out a little sigh. Damn. Who knew I was a thigh gal? Even though we've had sex twice now, I was still shy to touch him in such an intimate way. I bit my lip and debated.

_The hell with it._ I place my hand on his ass. My hand was shaking slightly, and I pressed a little harder. His ass was firm, rounded with muscle and I wanted to bite it as he did mine. The thought of him yelping as my teeth sank into him had me covering my mouth to smother my laughter. I don't think he would appreciate that. I moved to get under the covers when Edward's arm tightened around me, and he mumbled in his sleep. I froze. I didn't want to wake him.

I looked at his bedside clock and silently groaned. It was midnight. I had to get home. I didn't want to leave this bed, or Edward, ever. I had to wake him up. I felt guilty because he looked like he could use the sleep. The dark circles under his eyes were a testament to that. I run my hand through his thick hair and place my mouth against his ear, softly call his name. Nothing. I pull my lip in between my teeth. Man, he was sleeping good. I clear my throat and say his name a little louder, poking him in his side. He slapped my hand away, still asleep. Okay.. that's not going to work. I have to go home though.

"Edward!" I yelled out. My voice echoing off the walls.

He sprung up, like a bullet leaving a gun, his legs getting tangled with mine, and he lost his balance in the process. His body fell off the side of the bed, a loud thump sounding when he hit the carpet. I covered my mouth with both my hands, my eyes wide with shock. Edward's head popped up over the edge of the bed, his eyes wild and unfocused. "What the fuck?" he shouted. I couldn't help it. My laughter rang out and I fell back onto his comforter, clutching my sides. The look on his face! Tears rolled down my cheeks and I turned on my side to try and muffle the sound.

"You think that's funny?" I feel him leaning over me. When I only continued to smother my laughter, he growled. "Issy..." his voice trailed off in warning.

"I'm sorry!" I gasp out, "But you should have seen the way you shot up like your ass was on fire!" I howled with laughter again, my mirth renewed. "And you think I'm the clumsy one!"

"Stop, it wasn't that funny." He sat against the headboard with his arms crossed over his chest. He just sat there and watched me, a small pout forming on his full bottom lip. With his hair tossed carelessly about his head and his eyelids drooping sensually, Edward made a very sexy picture. It looked like he was still fighting sleep, and all I wanted to do was curl up with him. Lulling him back to sleep.

My laughter trickled to a stop. "I'm sorry," I whispered, "but that was too cute." I gave him a smile and crawled closer to him. His warmth like a beacon.

"How cute was it?" He looked at me beneath his long lashes and my breath lodged in my throat. _Good lord, this boy_.... He could melt glaciers with that look.

"Very c-cute." I pulled my lower lip between my teeth, nervous. I still wasn't quite comfortable with this side of myself. Naked, in bed with Luscious Lips, and teasing each other.

"Show me." He stated flatly, still holding my eyes hostage with his intense stare.

I swallowed and crawled toward him. His gaze never left mine. He patiently sat still until my face was inches from his. "Well?" He raised one eyebrow, waiting. I gave him a kiss, and sat back on my heels. "That's it? I have to wait an hour for you to stop laughing at my expense, and I get a peck on the lips?" I see a grin tug at the corner of his mouth, and I realize he's fucking with me. I smiled and leaned in. I caught his bottom lip between my own and kiss him with more enthusiasm.

His arms were still crossed over his chest, letting me set the pace. Feeling more confident, I ran my tongue lightly over his bottom lip and pulled it deeper into my mouth. He let out a small moan. Encouraged, I scooted closer, and placed my hand behind his neck, and darted my tongue into his mouth, tasting him. His breath picked up slightly and I let a small smile appear. I affected Edward just as much as he did me. Brazen now, I straddled his lap. His cock, at half mast, cradled in between my thighs.

I put both of my arms around neck and give him a long, deep, slow kiss. We both groan this time, and his arms snapped around me, pulling me into his body. He took over the kiss and laid me on my back, pushing me deeper into the bed. Damn, he could kiss. I hitch my leg across his hip. I wanted to be closer.

Edward lifted my leg higher on his hip, sliding between my legs. His cock, hard and ready. If I didn't have to go home, I would be more than willingly to finish this. Fuck, I wanted to finish this.

"Edward." I pulled my mouth from his and he started kissing my neck, trading between small bites and nibbles. "Edward," I repeated, my voice trembling, "I have to go."

"What? Why?" He had stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes, "You can stay... If you want to. I'll take you home in the morning so you can get ready for school."

I shook my head. It was best that I didn't stay. We had not addressed the issue of his.... girlfriend. I sigh. I'm going to hell.

"I really have to go home." I got up, despite his protests, and I got dressed. I would have never been able to stand naked in front of anybody a week ago. Edward made me feel beautiful, desired. I was comfortable enough for him to see me like this.

"What's the big deal, Issy? Just stay the night. I'll make sure we both get up in time for you to go home."

"Your girlfriend, for one thing." He stopped buttoning his jeans and walked toward me. I step back, I couldn't think when he was so close.

"Issy, I told you. Don't worry about it." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Why shouldn't I worry about it, Edward? You don't tell me anything. I barely know anything about you!" My voice had risen. "And it terrifies me to think that you disregard how she would feel about this. Are you still with her? And if you are, what does that make me?" I swallowed. "This is wrong. We should have never started this."

Silence rang out in the room. All I could hear was our breathing. He stood there with his hands at his side, looking lost. His eyes looked everywhere but at me. What the fuck am I doing? I'm with a guy who I know next to nothing about, I haven't met anyone in this massive house, and he doesn't communicate with me any other way than a fucking note in my locker. Like he didn't want anyone to know who he was fucking. Like....I'm the other woman. The secret.

I wrapped my arms around my chest, feeling the cold seep into my bones. I still look at Edward, wanting him to say something. Anything.

He stays silent. His eyes look... haunted. Like he wanted to tell me something, but couldn't.

"Edward?" I frowned, wondering what the hell was going on. Something wasn't right.

When I was still met with silence, I turned toward the door. I had to get out of here.

"Issy, wait.." I heard Edward frantically putting on his clothes behind me, but I didn't wait. I ran down the stairs, passing unknown doors, with unknown people behind them. After all, I was only here at night, when no one could see me. Tears started falling down my face. I was so fucking stupid to think that someone like Edward could really be interested in someone like me. I heard the laughter from the guys at school ,earlier today, echo through my mind. My heart squeezed in my chest. He was doing the same thing, just privately or... he could be doing it publicly.

"Issy!" Edward was taking the stairs two at a time, racing to catch up with me. I darted out the door and onto the driveway, looking left and right, trying to decide which way to go home. Home. I scoff, I didn't have a home. I didn't even have the home of the guy I was in love with. Who was ashamed of me. Sobs ripped through me and I was blinded by my tears. I heard Edward throw open the front door, his feet hitting the ground running. I took off, I didn't care which direction I was headed. I only knew I had to get away from him. He called my name again.

I knew he would catch me, after all I'm not the athletic type. My pace slowed to a walk. I huddled in my coat, the hood now covering my ears.

"Issy girl-"

"Don't call me that. You don't get to call me that ever again." I pointed at him, walking backwards. My eyes cold and hard. He stoped and his face held regret. "Just stay away from me, Edward." I turned around and I headed in the direction of.... somewhere. I would find my way back to my place. This was Forks after all.

"Just let me take you home, Is-..Bella." Edward had now caught up to me, and tried to catch my eye. "I promise I won't say a word, I just want to make sure you're home. Safe." I let out a bitter laugh. If he only knew...

"Look, I know that I'm shutting you out! I get that you want some answers just...Dammit, stop walking!" He grabbed my arms to pull my body to face his. I refused to look at him, I kept my eyes on the ground. He was another disappointment in my life. Another man to let me down, break my heart. I should have stuck with my instincts from the beginning. I just wanted my bed. I pulled away from Edward. I had to get home, to my room.

"Don't talk to me, just drive. Got it?" He nodded slowly. He opened his mouth to say something. "I mean it, Edward. No talking."

He nodded again and swallowed. I turned from him and stalked back toward his driveway. We got, silently, into his car and he sat there for a second. I looked over and he had his eyes closed. He sat there so long, I started to get out. Just as I reached for the handle, he cranked the car and pulled out. There was no easy conversation this time. No hand holding, nor smiles. I stared blankly out the window, my body as close to the door as possible. Well, it was good while it lasted, while I was oblivious to his.... his what? I still didn't know anything. But it must be bad for Edward to have that haunted look on his face. I was sticking with my gut this time.

As soon as the car came to a stop in front of my house, I jumped out. I opened my front door and slammed it shut, heading up the stairs. Charlie wasn't home. Big surprise. He was somewhere with his tail tucked between his legs, moping about how _I _destroyed _his_ life. Well in five months, buddy, you nor Edward, wouldn't have to worry about me anymore.

I took my clothes off and got under the hot spray in the shower. The water soothed my aching muscles. My eyes were dry, finally. I was tired of crying. I lathered and washed my body, mechanically, like I was on autopilot. I put on some comfy pajamas and passed my violin on my dresser where I left it this morning. I wanted to play but I was too drained. I crawled underneath my covers and burrowed in to my pillow. Another successfully crappy day. I didn't know what it was like to go to bed happy anymore. And that sucked. Hard. I looked at the clock and the red neon lights blinked two am. Again. Shit, I had to be up at seven.

I was just drifting off to sleep when I heard a scratch at my window.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **Let me know. Review :)**


End file.
